


A friend in Need

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Embarrassment, Gen, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 5, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He was absolutely terrified of haunted houses
Series: Omovember 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be trusted with this kind of fics, but since it's a prompt on my list, here it is.  
Prompt: out of fear

The Doctor took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves a bit, he sensed Mickey who was standing next to him doing the same.

Really, he shouldn't need to do that, to begin with.

He was the Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds,

_ And terrified of a haunted house. _

Not that he was going to admit that to Rose or Mickey for that matter. The other man seemed to be in a similar mindset about haunted houses as him and the Time Lord was pretty sure that Mickey hadn't told Rose about that either.

Really, he just wasn't a huge fan of jump scares something that thankfully barely happened during his travels. But for some reason Rose insisted that they go visit a haunted house and since neither he or Mickey ware very good at saying no to her, here they were.

Rose paid for the tickets and then they were in.

It wasn't all that interesting, the decorations were obviously fake. He didn't dare tell Rose that though, but it calmed him down a bit. 

There were a few moving things that jumped up out of nowhere, they did scare him a tiny bit but not nearly as bad as he had expected.

They entered the third room, which was dark, he wasn't entirely sure what happened but suddenly something was coming at them, loud and fast. He tensed up with a yelp, fully expecting to be hit. He slowly opened his eyes when the expected pain didn't come. To see that it was just a rubber head on a string with what he supposed was a speaker attached to it.

_ Bloody hell! _ He took a few breaths to calm his racing hearts, he was pretty sure he would've needed a change of clothes if he hadn't used the loo that morning, which meant that his bladder was practically empty, to begin with. 

_ He was pretty thankful for that. _

He looked around to find the others again. He saw Rose a few feet away, laughing her head off, probably at his reaction to which he rolled his eyes. He would deny in any way how scared he had been. 

And Mickey was...

He frowned looking around for the other male 

“Where is Mickey?” He wondered out loud, upon not locating him.

This sobered his companion right up, as she also realised her ex-boyfriend was not in the room with them. She shrugged at him.

“Maybe he moved on, wanting to be out of here as quickly as possible.” She grabbed the Doctor's hand. “Come on we'll find him outside, probably waiting for us with a snack.” She told him as she drags him forward to the next room.

There wasn't anything nearly as scary as that head in the remaining of the haunted house so they managed to get through it without another incident.

Once they were outside Mickey was nowhere in sight, causing both travellers to frown.

He turned to the staff member that had was standing next to the entrance.

“Did you see the man that was with us coming out?” He wondered it wasn't busy so the man would probably remember them.

“I think he went that way” He indicated one side of the mall they were in. “To the bathroom I guess. He was running.” He added with a shrug.

The Time Lord frowned but nodded. “I'll check there then. Thanks.”

He turned to Rose with an uncomfortable look.

“I'll be right back.” He sighed while running a hand through his hair before moving in the indicated direction. He noticed that Rose was following him, which was fine.

He found the restrooms without trouble, he took a deep breath as he opened the door to the men room, partly hoping that he wouldn't find Mickey there but expecting to find the man.

It looked empty.

He closed the door quietly behind him, trying to listen if Mickey was in there.

The Doctor heard some sniffling coming from the third stall, which he suspected could be Mickey.

“Mickey? Are you in here?” He decided to just try and ask.

“Go away.” He got a whisper in answer, which he probably wouldn't have heard if not for his advanced hearing.

The Time Lord sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Are we going to have to arrange a change of clothes?” He decided that it would be best to get the obvious thing out of the way as quickly as possible.

The Doctor heard a small sound of distress coming from the younger man, confirming the Time Lord's suspicion, but the man didn't answer the question.

“Mickey,” The Doctor started as he leant against one of the sinks. “It's okay, accidents happen. Hiding away forever isn't going to make it better. Trust me I've tried.” He wasn't entirely sure why he was admitting to that but felt that it was the right thing to say. "Now then, shall I ask Rose to fix clothes for you?"

It was silent for a bit before he got a whispered answer. “Please, she can't know.”

The Doctor sighed. "Mickey, she at the very least suspects it already. She's waiting outside. Neither of us is going to make fun of you. Alright?"

Mickey didn't immediately respond, the Doctor was about to continue when he got a response.

"Alright." It was still soft, he could hear the embarrassment in the younger male's voice.

The Time Lord just nodded to himself before pushing himself away from the sink to leave the bathroom. “I'll be right back.”

He left the restroom, to immediately be face to face with Rose who had been waiting across the hall. Which was exactly what he had expected.

He sighed as gut bit his lip. “Do you think you could arrange some clean clothes.” He asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Wishing he didn't need to do this but Mickey needed help so he had no choice, besides he had already promised.

Rose nodded, deciding not to ask the obvious questions. “Right, back in two ticks.”

* * *

about 5 minutes later she came back with some new bought trousers and pants, with the tags removed, and handed them to the Time Lord.

He just nodded as he accepted the change of clothes before going back into the bathroom, which was thankfully still empty besides them.

“Mickey got you some clothes.” He said as he approached the stall he knew the man was in, which opened slightly to show a distraught Mickey who reached for the change of clothes.

Just before the door was closed again he remembered something. “Hang on.” He said as he quickly searched through his pockets, coming up with a plastic bag rather quickly which he offered to the other man. “This is probably useful.” He nodded. “I'll just wait outside with Rose.”

* * *

Mickey came back out of the bathroom about ten minutes later wearing the new jeans, trying to hide the plastic bag. Thankfully for him, it wasn't obvious what was in it if you didn't know already.

Rose quickly tried to comfort her ex-boyfriend as they decided to just go home, they had had enough excitement for the day.

Mickey subtly nodded to the Time Lord in thanks for the help, The Doctor just nodded back in acknowledgement before they left the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Mickey and The Doctor don't really have a good relationship yet, honestly, that only starts building around the rise of the cyberman I guess. But The Doctor is not about to let anyone suffer from an accident like that. Especially not when he got dangerously close to having one himself.


End file.
